ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Finley Small Company
"Finley" redirects here. For other uses, see Finley (disambiguation). The Finley Small Company, commonly known as Finley, is a British multinational mass media and entertainment conglomerate, headquartered at the Finley Small Studios in St. Helens, Merseyside. Finley was founded on November 17, 2008 by Finley Small. The company is best known for the products of its film studio, Finley Small Studios. Finley's other three main divisions are Finley Small Parks and Resorts, Finley Media Networks, and Finley Consumer Products and Interactive Media. Finley also owns and operates the EBC television channels; other television networks such as Finley Channel, Toon Finley, Playhouse Finley and Finnix; publishing, merchandising, music, and theatre divisions; and owns and licenses some theme parks around the world. Corporate history See also: Timeline of The Finley Small Company 2008: YouTube On November 17, 2008, animator Finley Small joined in YouTube, back then there were no videos. 2011: The beginning of the uploading The very first video that was uploaded to the channel was World of Jake Credits (2006). The first video wasn't very necessary. So then Finley moved on to make more videos. 2016-2017: 2000TopGearDog Productions 2000TopGearDog Productions was founded in 2016 after it was renamed from 2000TopGearDog, Inc. It was only used for like a short time so it was taking on its current name in 2017. But the 2000TopGearDog name was reused for 2000TopGearDog Entertainment. 2017-present: The current era The Finley Small Company is the current name of 2000TopGearDog Productions. It started to make films, TV shows, music, video games, books, comic books, theme parks, TV channels, radio stations and websites. And it still does it to this day. Yea. Company divisions and subsidiaries Main article: List of assets owned by Finley The Finley Small Company owns many divisions and subsidiaries through its time. The company's main entertainment holdings include Finley Small Studios, Bonito Estilo Music Group, Bonito Estilo Theatrical Group, Finley-EBC Television Group, Radio Finley, Finley Interactive Media Group, Finley Consumer Products and 2000TopGearDog Entertainment. The company's resorts and other related holdings include Finley Small Parks and Resorts, Finleyland Resort, Finley Small World Resort, Tokyo Finley Resort, Finleyland Paris, Euro Finley S.C.A., Hong Kong Finleyland Resort, Shanghai Finley Resort, Finley Vacation Club and Finley Cruise Line. Finley Media Networks Finley Media Networks 'is a division of The Finley Small Company that contains the company's various television channels, associated production and distribution companies. * Finley-EBC Television Group ** EBC television channels *** EBC1 *** EBC2 *** EBC3 *** EBC4 *** EBC Kids *** EBC News *** EBC America *** EBC Alba *** EBC Arabic Television *** EBC Brit *** EBC Canada *** EBC Earth *** EBC Entertainment *** EBC First *** EBC Knowledge *** EBC Lifestyle *** EBC Persian Television *** EBC UKTV *** EBC World News *** EBC Japan *** EBC Choice *** EBC Prime *** EBC Select *** EBC Food ** Finley Channels Worldwide *** Radio Finley *** Finley Small Television Animation Executive management ''Further information: List of management of The Finley Small Company '''Presidents * 2008-present: Finley Small Chief Executive Officers * 2017-present: Finley Small Chairman of the Board * 2017-present: Finley Small Chief Operating Officers * 2017-present: Finley Small See also * Finley Small * List of assets owned by Finley * List of Finley Small Pictures films * List of films released by Finley * Bonito Estilo * 2000TopGearDog Entertainment External links * Finley Small's YouTube Channel